


spooky squad

by roseq



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Vampire AU, Werewolf AU, an au where ronan is a werewolf and adam is a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseq/pseuds/roseq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Ronan have something to tell Gansey. Gansey is surprised to learn his two closest friends aren't human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ronan and Adam walked out of Ronan’s room together and sat by the model of Henrietta where Gansey was constructing some new buildings. They picked up materials and started building along with him. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Gansey asked without looking up and focusing intensely on the detailing of the building. 

Adam and Ronan looked at each other and Adam look a breath. “Gansey, we have something to tell you.”

Gansey looked up to see both boys were looking a little nervous and quite serious about whatever was going on. He put the model building down gently along with an exacto knife that he quickly capped. 

Gansey’s head flooded with worry. Did this have to do with the ley line? Cabeswater? Glendower? All of them? Was Adam going to turn into a tree? Did Ronan dream something nasty again? He collected himself and asked, “What’s going on?” 

“So, Ronan and I have been keeping something from for a while, and we don’t think that’s fair at this point,” Adam said slowly, just like he had rehearsed it. 

“Um, are you two together? Like dating?” Gansey asked, looking back and forth at the two of them. 

“Shit man,” Ronan mumbled. 

Adam put a hand on Ronan’s knee and looked to Gansey. “Now, I’m not going to lie to you, but that conversation is for a different time.”

Gansey failed to hold back his huge smile. His two best buds were becoming like super best buds, boyfriends! He wanted to hug them and talk about their relationship, but they were both still very intent on talking about something else. 

Gansey leaned his head down and took a deep breath, giggling a little at the end of it. He looked back at the two of them. Ronan’s ears were bright red and he was avoiding making eye contact. Adam was working hard to keep both Ronan and himself calm. 

“Okay, I’m good. What is it?” Gansey asked.

“You see, Ronan and I aren’t like other boys,” Adam said. 

“Like is this about you guys being gay or bi or whatever? I don’t care about that.” 

“Oh my god…” Ronan said under his breath. 

“What? What did I do?” Gansey questioned, looking to Adam for an explanation. 

“We’re not fucking humans,” Ronan growled. 

“Why would you say that? Being gay doesn’t make you inhuman. Are you okay?” Gansey said, worried about his friend’s mental health. 

Ronan was getting really pissed off at this point. Adam rubbed Ronan’s back so he’d calm down. 

“Gansey, let us talk,” Adam was ready to clarify and leave this conversation in the past. He took another deep breath. “You see, Ronan is a werewolf, and I am a vampire.” 

Gansey was speechless. He would open his mouth to say something and then close it again, and this happened a few times. He just stared at them. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. 

“Okay, so you’re telling me... Noah’s a ghost, you’re a werewolf,” he said, pointing to Ronan, “and you’re a vampire?” he said, pointing to Adam. 

They nodded. 

“How did I never notice all of my best friends were not human? Do I attract supernatural beings? Is this why you’re the glenwarren and you’re so good with the ley line? Does Blue have a supernatural identity as well?” He got all caught up in all his questions and laid on the floor. 

Adam and Ronan joined him on the floor. One boy on each side of Gansey. 

“Listen, I know this is a lot and I’m sorry if you feel like you’ve been lied to,” Ronan apologized. “I couldn’t lose you and I needed to keep you safe.” 

Gansey didn’t say anything. 

“Come on, Gansey. I know you want to learn everything about this. What do you wanna know?” Adam asked. 

“I don’t know where to start,” Gansey admitted. 

Noah walked in to see the boys laying on the ground. “What’s going on? Oh, did you tell him?”

“Noah knew!” Gansey questioned and exclaimed simultaneously. 

“It’s hard to keep secrets from ghosts,” Ronan admitted giving Noah a look. 

Noah wasn’t appreciating the negativity in the room and figured he didn’t necessarily need to be a part of this conversation. He left pretty quickly. 

“I don’t think me being a vampire has anything to do with my connection to the ley line. After I connected to it, I feel like it may have enhanced some of my abilities. I do think learning magic with Persephone was easier for because of it.” Adam said, answering Gansey’s question a little late. 

“What do you mean by ‘abilities’?” Gansey questioned. 

“I’m pretty strong and have heightened senses and stuff. You know, vampire stuff.” 

“Well do you do vampire stuff then… to like keep yourself going? You don’t hurt people do you?” Gansey asked, a little scared that there was an awful truth lurking behind this surprise. 

Ronan laughed a little with a sly smile on his face. 

“If I need blood, I borrow some from cattle. I do not kill. I take as little as possible and try to leave them as unharmed as I can,” Adam replied firmly. 

“Okay, good to know,” Gansey said. Adam could see him mentally taking notes and trying to piece the puzzle together. “Now Ronan, what werewolf-y things do you deal with? Do you howl at the moon? Do you-”

“Have you ever heard me howl at the moon?” Ronan condescended. 

“Good point. Well, does this have anything to do with your insomnia or bad taste in music?” Gansey teased. 

“Fuck you!” Ronan laughed shoving Gansey a little. “Yeah, I don’t sleep sometimes if the moon is too loud. She can be so fuckin’ loud sometimes.” 

“What happens on the full moon, then?”

“I leave and deal with my wolfy business somewhere else. I was actually going to ask you about something related to that. Can we build a cage downstairs?” Ronan asked. 

“What?” Gansey responded quickly. “What for?”

“...the wolf.” Ronan said. “What did you think it was for?”

“I don’t know what you two do,” Gansey said, immediately regretting it. He was pretty sure his friends were into some kinky shit, but now they were together, and it just made the situation even weirder. 

“What the fuck man!” Ronan yelled. 

Adam sat there, covering his bright red face. He couldn’t believe this was happening. These conversations were not supposed to be happening at the same time! Why did Gansey have to go there? Adam took another deep breath. 

Adam talked from under his hands, “Gansey, we love you, but please calm down about the relationship stuff. Let’s talk about werewolf and vampire stuff. I do not have the energy for this right now.” 

Gansey could see he was pushing his friends too much. “I’m sorry. I’m just excited about you two and I’m not showing it well. Back to werewolf and vampire business. How did you two become this way? Like why are you like this?” 

Ronan gasped. “Gansey, you can’t just ask someone why they’re a werewolf!” 

Both Adam and Gansey gave Ronan a look.

“My whole family is like this,” Ronan said. “Dad was leader of the pack, so once he died things kind of fell apart.” 

“I’m sorry,” Gansey said, turning to look at Ronan. Ronan kept staring straight up at the ceiling. 

“I was bitten toward the end of middle school,” Adam admitted. “It’s really been a blessing and a curse. It’s what’s helped me get through school while juggling jobs. Vampire endurance will do that for ya.” 

Gansey watched as he could see Adam was thinking about something else. He wondered why he didn’t fight back against his father if he’d had vampire strength all along. Or was his father the one who had bitten him? Gansey figured this question should be saved for a different time, along with other things. 

At this point both Ronan and Adam were staring at the ceiling silently. 

“You guys wanna go get Blue and get some pizza or something?” Gansey said breaking the silence. 

Adam turned to Gansey and hugged him, reaching across him and tugging Ronan into the hug. Adam loved the smell of mint on Gansey and the smell of Cabeswater on Ronan. He was home. He was safe.

Gansey leaned his head down and took a deep breath, giggling a little at the end of it. He looked back at the two of them. Ronan’s ears were bright red and he was avoiding making eye contact. Adam was working hard to keep both Ronan and himself calm. 

“Okay, I’m good. What is it?” Gansey asked.

“You see, Ronan and I aren’t like other boys,” Adam said. 

“Like is this about you guys being gay or bi or whatever? I don’t care about that.” 

“Oh my god…” Ronan said under his breath. 

“What? What did I do?” Gansey questioned, looking to Adam for an explanation. 

“We’re not fucking humans,” Ronan growled. 

“Why would you say that? Being gay doesn’t make you inhuman. Are you okay?” Gansey said, worried about his friend’s mental health. 

Ronan was getting really pissed off at this point. Adam rubbed Ronan’s back so he’d calm down. 

“Gansey, let us talk,” Adam was ready to clarify and leave this conversation in the past. He took another deep breath. “You see, Ronan is a werewolf, and I am a vampire.” 

Gansey was speechless. He would open his mouth to say something and then close it again, and this happened a few times. He just stared at them. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. 

“Okay, so you’re telling me... Noah’s a ghost, you’re a werewolf,” he said, pointing to Ronan, “and you’re a vampire?” he said, pointing to Adam. 

They nodded. 

“How did I never notice all of my best friends were not human? Do I attract supernatural beings? Is this why you’re the glenwarren and you’re so good with the ley line? Does Blue have a supernatural identity as well?” He got all caught up in all his questions and laid on the floor. 

Adam and Ronan joined him on the floor. One boy on each side of Gansey. 

“Listen, I know this is a lot and I’m sorry if you feel like you’ve been lied to,” Ronan apologized. “I couldn’t lose you and I needed to keep you safe.” 

Gansey didn’t say anything. 

“Come on, Gansey. I know you want to learn everything about this. What do you wanna know?” 

“I don’t know where to start,” Gansey admitted. 

Noah walked in to see the boys laying on the ground. “What’s going on? Oh, did you tell him?”

“Noah knew!” Gansey questioned and exclaimed simultaneously. 

“It’s hard to keep secrets from ghosts,” Ronan admitted giving Noah a look. 

Noah wasn’t appreciating the negativity in the room and figured he didn’t necessarily need to be a part of this conversation. He left pretty quickly. 

“I don’t think me being a vampire has anything to do with my connection to the ley line. After I connected to it, I feel like it may have enhanced some of my abilities. I do think learning magic with Persephone was easier for because of it.” Adam said, answering Gansey’s question a little late. 

“What do you mean by ‘abilities’?” Gansey questioned. 

“I’m pretty strong and have heightened senses and stuff. You know, vampire stuff.” 

“Well do you do vampire stuff then… to like keep yourself going? You don’t hurt people do you?” Gansey asked, a little scared that there was an awful truth lurking behind this surprise. 

Ronan laughed a little with a sly smile on his face. 

“If I need blood, I borrow some from cattle. I do not kill. I take as little as possible and try to leave them as unharmed as I can,” Adam replied firmly. 

“Okay, good to know,” Gansey said. Adam could see him mentally taking notes and trying to piece the puzzle together. “Now Ronan, what werewolf-y things do you deal with? Do you howl at the moon? Do you-”

“Have you ever heard me howl at the moon?” Ronan condescended. 

“Good point. Well, does this have anything to do with your insomnia or bad taste in music?” Gansey teased. 

“Fuck you!” Ronan laughed shoving Gansey a little. “Yeah, I don’t sleep sometimes if the moon is too loud. She can be so fuckin’ loud sometimes.” 

“What happens on the full moon, then?”

“I leave and deal with my wolfy business somewhere else. I was actually going to ask you about something related to that. Can we build a cage downstairs?” Ronan asked. 

“What?” Gansey responded quickly. “What for?”

“...the wolf.” Ronan said. “What did you think it was for?”

“I don’t know what you two do,” Gansey said, immediately regretting it. He was pretty sure his friends were into some kinky shit, but now they were together, and it just made the situation even weirder. 

“What the fuck man!” Ronan yelled. 

Adam sat there, covering his bright red face. He couldn’t believe this was happening. These conversations were not supposed to be happening at the same time! Why did Gansey have to go there? Adam took another deep breath. 

Adam talked from under his hands, “Gansey, we love you, but please calm down about the relationship stuff. Let’s talk about werewolf and vampire stuff. I do not have the energy for this right now.” 

Gansey could see he was pushing his friends too much. “I’m sorry. I’m just excited about you two and I’m not showing it well. Back to werewolf and vampire business. How did you two become this way? Like why are you like this?” 

Ronan gasped. “Gansey, you can’t just ask someone why they’re a werewolf!” 

Both Adam and Gansey gave Ronan a look. Now was not the time for Mean Girls references. 

“My whole family is like this,” Ronan said, a little disappointed that they didn’t like his joke. He got even sadder as he went on. “Dad was leader of the pack, so once he died things kind of fell apart.” 

“I’m sorry,” Gansey said, turning to look at Ronan. Ronan kept staring straight up at the ceiling. 

“I was bitten toward the end of middle school,” Adam admitted. “It’s really been a blessing and a curse. It’s what’s helped me get through school while juggling jobs. Vampire endurance will do that for ya.” 

Gansey watched as he could see Adam was thinking about something else. He wondered why he didn’t fight back against his father if he’d had vampire strength all along. Or was his father the one who had bitten him? Gansey figured this question should be saved for a different time, along with other things. 

At this point both Ronan and Adam were staring at the ceiling silently. 

“You guys wanna go get Blue and get some pizza or something?” Gansey said breaking the silence. 

Adam turned to Gansey and hugged him, reaching across him and tugging Ronan into the hug. Adam loved the smell of mint on Gansey and the smell of Cabeswater on Ronan. He was home. He was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang airs out their dirty laundry after a little bit of drama.

“Wait, what?” Blue yelled. She stomped over to Ronan’s room and flung the door open. “What the fuck, Adam?” she hollered staring him down. 

Adam was sitting on the floor by Ronan’s bed reading. Ronan cackled. 

“Shut up, fucking werewolf furry,” Blue barked at Ronan, who quickly quieted. 

“Adam, when did you plan on telling me you’re a vampire? Did you not think that was important to disclose when we were together?” she chided. 

Adam sassed back. “Well I thought you may have been too young,” he said with a smirk on his face. She could tell he had been holding that one in for a while. “Anyway, you didn’t think it was important to disclose that you could possibly murder me if we ever kissed.” Adam shrugged. 

“You guys never kissed?” Ronan questioned. 

Blue glared at Ronan, and Chainsaw glared at Blue. She really did not appreciate Blue coming in and causing a ruckus. 

The sudden silence in the room became very uncomfortable. 

Luckily, Gansey popped in. “Hey, um. Are we doing okay in here? He said looking to Ronan, who shook his head a little. “Blue, wanna go get some frozen yogurt or something?” 

“Frozen yogurt can’t fix this,” she snapped at him. “You can’t just throw yogurt at me, like a dog with a toy, to get me to do what you want.” She felt bad for blowing up on him, this what not time for Richard Campbell Gansey III™ charm. 

Gansey took a step back to give her some space. 

“Okay, I’m sorry Adam,” Blue apologized. “I guess me yelling at you for keeping a secret is a little hypocritical of me,” she said, ignoring making eye contact with anyone else. 

Noah came in at the end of that apology. “Blue,” he said quietly. “Are you telling them we kissed?” 

Adam and Gansey’s eyes went wide and Blue’s face went into the palm of her hand. Ronan laughed. 

“No. I wasn’t, Noah, but I guess I am now. Let’s air out all this dirty laundry,” she said loudly, but not too loud minding Noah’s feelings. 

“Can we do this somewhere else? My room isn’t big enough for all of this. Chainsaw’s freaking out,” Ronan added. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Blue said gesturing towards the door. 

The gang congregated in the area by the couch. Ronan, Gansey, and Noah sat on the couch first, and Adam attempted to slide into what little space was left but just ended up being dragged onto Ronan’s lap. 

“That’s a little gay,” Noah pointed out jokingly.

“Yeah?” Ronan said kissing Adam. “Is it?”

Gansey sat staring silently at the ground. 

Blue sat in front of the couch and started the discussion. “So I think we all have things to share. Let’s go around in a circle and we’ll have a talk. Okay?” 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Who’s going to start?” Blue asked. Everyone eyed her at once, including Gansey who hadn’t moved since getting to the couch. 

“Okay, I’ll go first. So for those of you who don’t know… Ronan I guess. Psychics haves been telling me my whole life that if I kiss my true love, they will die. Because of this I don’t kiss anyone, except Noah I guess,” she said losing steam. “He’s dead so I knew I couldn’t kill him, and I wanted to know what a kiss was like.” 

Noah giggled a little bit on the couch. 

“Gansey, I’m sorry if you feel betrayed. This happened before we started spending more time together,” 

“What about me?” Adam whispered. 

“What about you?” Blue asked. 

“Did you kiss Noah before we called it off?” Adam asked louder this time. Blue wondered how Adam could have such a serious conversation while sitting on Ronan’s lap. 

“Before we called what off? Our whole thing, whatever it was, was so damn confusing. You can’t tell me you’re upset,” 

“I just feel a bit lied to, that’s all,” he admitted. 

“Well, I’m sorry to you too then. You deserve to be treated with respect, but I do too.” Blue wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but it felt good. “Alright, that’s all I’ve got. Who’s next?” Blue said eyeing Adam who was staring into space. Adam knew she was keeping more from the group, but he also knew Gansey couldn’t handle what she was not sharing.

“I’ll go.” Ronan said. Adam turned to face him, and Ronan nodded assuringly. 

“What do you have to talk about? You never lie,” Noah asked. 

“Well, I’m going to start with a pretty obvious one here: Parrish and I are a thing. We never really told you guys it just happened, so there’s that.” 

Noah applauded quietly. 

Ronan went on. “You may have noticed, I’m away often. I go to The Barns and try to dream things.”

“Why don’t you do it here?” Gansey asked, talking for the first time since offering Blue yogurt. 

Ronan swallowed and tensed up a bit. Adam spoke up, “Sometimes he dreams of wasps, and he’s not going to risk it here.” 

Gansey looked up star-eyed at Ronan. “What have you dreamed of at The Barns?” he asked. 

“Some weird crap, my guy,” he laughed a little and then got back to what he had to say. “The reason I spend so much time at The Barns dreaming is because I need to find a way to wake dreams after the dreamer has died.” 

“We’ll figure it out. You can be with your mom again,” Gansey reassured him.

“Haha, well here’s the twist… Matthew is a dream. I need to figure out how to keep dreams awake, so I know he’ll be alright if something happens to me.” 

“You got me there.” Noah admitted. He was a little bummed to know this knowledge of his friends wasn’t as complete as he once thought. 

Gansey took a second to process and then said, “First of all, nothing is going to happen to you. None of us are going to let anything happen to you. Secondly, holy hell. That’s so cool?” 

Ronan leaned back into the couch. “Also I’m a werewolf, and I don’t really wanna talk about it. Adam and Noah know most of it anyways, so just ask them.” He was done talking for now. 

“I guess I’ll go now,” Adam said putting an arm around Ronan. “Um so, we’re gay if you haven’t noticed. Also I’m a vampire, as I guess we all know now... I think being a vampire might improve my connection to the ley line, because it improves my scrying abilities. I scry when I work on the ley line during my free time I don’t spend with you guys.” 

“Okay, alright,” Blue replied. 

Adam got quieter and spoke lower while telling the gang about this next thing. “I had a court date a while ago to press charges against my dad, and I didn’t tell anyone, but Gansey and Ronan still showed up,” he notified the group. “I don’t really want to talk about it, but now you are up to date.” 

Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam and hugged him tight, kissing him gently on the shoulder. 

They all looked to Noah. They could see he was nervous, because he kept fading in and out. 

Blue scooted towards him and cupped his hand with her right hand and laid her left hand on top of his. “You can do this,” she said with a small smile. 

Noah was staring at the ground as he spoke. “Blue and I kissed in Gansey’s bed.” Gansey’s eyes got wide again. “I feel kind of selfish for enjoying it. I just felt like I wasn’t scary for a second. I could be alive maybe. I quickly remembered that wasn’t the case…” 

Noah shed a tear, and Blue wiped it from his face with her thumb and returned her hand to his. He sniffled a bit and continued speaking, “I worry that you guys are afraid of me sometimes. I worry that you guys forget me and don’t want me around. I love all of you so much. Do you guys like me? Do you want me around?” Noah lifted his head a bit, his watery eyes now visible. 

“Noah, I love you so much!” Gansey cried, hugging Noah quickly. “I loved you before I knew you were a ghost, and I love you now.” Gansey continued to cry. 

Noah laughed a little at Gansey’s dramatic reaction and smiled. He felt so warm and there with so many people close to him. 

Adam leaned over and said, “You have never been someone I have feared. You are so gentle and kind. I don’t know what we’d do without you.” 

Noah looked over to Ronan. Ronan looked Noah in the eyes and put a hand on his shoulder, “one squash, two squash-”

“Noooooo” Blue, Noah, and Gansey yelled in response laughing a little. 

They all laughed and Noah looked back down to Blue who was still holding his hand. “Us trans kids gotta stick together,” she said under the laughter. Noah smiled and nodded. 

Now the only one left was Gansey. He made eye contact with Ronan and Noah and looked back down at his hands. 

“I’m really sorry I’ve put all of you through so much. I don’t deserve you guys,” Gansey said staring into his shaking hands. 

Adam stood up and walked over to Gansey. He kneeled down so he could see his face. “Don’t worry,” Adam assured Gansey. “It’ll all be worth it, once we find Glendower.” 

“Sometime- sometimes I think about how I don’t even want to find Glendower. I don’t want to find Glendower! What if everything changes after that? What if… you guys leave me?” Adam moved and sat on the arm rest next to Gansey, and Gansey cried against his chest. 

Adam stroked his hair slowly, because he knew that would help him calm down. “Gansey, it’s going to be okay. Glendower isn’t the reason we’re all friends with you. We’re friends with you, because we all love you. We’re not going to leave you, once we find Glendower. This is home, but we are also your home and we love you.” 

Gansey looked up at Adam, revealing damp spots on Adam’s shirt. Then Gansey looked at the rest of the gang. “Is this true?” 

Blue and Noah nodded and Ronan spoke up, “of course it is! We don’t hang out with you to learn about Welsh kings. We love you, dude.” 

Blue was happy that Gansey was getting this off his chest, but she was a also a little upset that he didn’t look gross at all when he cried. How was this fair? Thinking back to Gansey crying before her, she scooted closed to him and rubbed her cheek against his hand. 

His breathing slowed and he pulled her up so he could give her a hug. Noah leaned in to the hug so only Ronan was not in on the Gansey love pile. “Come on, Ronan,” Noah said gesturing him to join. 

Ronan got up and stood by Adam, wrapping his arms around the gang. “Maybe the real Glendower is the friends we made along the way.” 

Gansey laughed, and Blue loudly and playfully booed in Ronan’s ear. Noah was whole, warm, and safe. Adam couldn’t believe and loved that this was his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you thought about it !

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I might write some more, but I'm not sure. 
> 
> my raven cycle blog is queerparrxsh.tumblr.com


End file.
